The human mind can understand complex associations between people and various activities, events, and entities. For example, it is not uncommon for a person to associate various activities with particular co-workers, in one context, and to also associate at least some of those same co-workers with completely different activities within a different context. Humans typically manage such complex mappings of associations on a daily basis to help organize their lives, work, and activities.
However, while humans can manage complex associations in their minds, many software applications tend to force disjointed or decoupled management of activities, events, contacts, notes, documents, content such as pictures, videos, illustrations, and music, web site links, and so forth. For example, many calendar applications limit the ability to manage contact relationships with calendar events. Moreover, adding text, calendared events, content, and the like to many of today's contact applications is also often restrictive. These limitations are often even more pronounced in software applications that run on mobile devices, such as smart telephones. Therefore, what is desired then is an application that allows a human to manage complex relationships between various software applications. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.